


I hate You...I love you

by username_doctor



Series: I hate you... I love you [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/username_doctor/pseuds/username_doctor
Summary: Peter Hated Tony StarkPeter also loved Tony Stark





	I hate You...I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first published fanfiction, comment what you think :)   
> Also Please be nice

 

                                                            I hate you, I love you

Tony Stark and Peter Parker

_Feeling used_ _but I'm still missing you_

Peter moaned as Tony’s fingers and rough calloused hands brought him closer to his release. Peter moaned as Tony grunted and groaned spilling himself inside of peter. Peter sighed contently as Tony kissed his slightly damp hair. That shattered when Tony told him he’d have to leave soon because aunt may would want him home. The next time Peter saw Tony, Tony pretended that everything was normal, that they didn’t share that incredible intimate moment. That’s when peter felt used. Peter missed the soft and sweet kisses that they’d share when Happy’s attention was otherwise occupied. Soon Tony had made their mentoring sessions less frequently. Peter missed Tony constantly. He wasn’t concentrating at school because he was thinking about Tony, His taste, his smell, his voice, his laugh, his eyes.

_And I can't_ _see the end of this just wanna feel your kiss against my lips_

Peter couldn’t see when he was ever going to get over tony, it had been 3 weeks since he last kissed him, Tony didn’t really stick around for the sessions in the lab. Opting instead to instruct him on what to do then leave him to it. Peter missed the warmth of Tony’s voice when he would talk to peter, that had been replaced with harsh tones. Every time Tony briefly spoke to Peter or even looked at Peter, all’s he could think about is how he so badly wanted to push tony up against the wall and to kiss him.

_And now all this time is passing by but I still can't seem to tell you why it hurts me every time I see you realize how much I need you_

It had been four agonising weeks since he and Tony had last kissed, had last touched, he missed him. Whenever he glanced at him he felt his heart break a little more. It was only when he was at school and the news on the tv showed a new stark industries tablet, and Tony was discussing it did Peter realise how much he missed and needed Tony in his life. Peter need the sarcastic remarks and the smiles and the laughter that would fall from Tony’s lips. He need the way in which Tony could reduce peter to nothing but needy moans and sighs. Peter missed the Tony that he had gotten to know so much and he really needed him in his life.

_I hate you, I love you_ _, I hate that I love you_

Peter hated Tony, actually he didn’t he loved him. He loved him so much it hurt and he hated that he loved him because why should he be in love with the billionaire, playboy, mentor who was way older than he was. Peter loved Tony.

_Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you, I hate you, I love you, I hate that I want you_

Tony had got Happy to ring peter once telling him that he needed his help with a project. Peter however had a date with a cute girl he met in the local coffee shop about a week ago. He had only agreed because the movie looked good and he needed to get tony out of him mind. Peter really didn’t want to go and help Tony but he really couldn’t let tony down. Peter realised that nobody would ever come above tony and that he really did love tony and he wanted him all the time. Peter hated it.

_I miss you when I can't sleep I miss you when I can't sleep_ _or right after coffee, or right when I can't eat_

Tony was the reason that peter couldn’t sleep. Tony was constantly on his mind, the things he said, the things he did, the way he looked. Tony was always there never matter what peter did to try and forget.

_Do you miss me like I miss you? Fucked around and got attached to you, Friends can break your heart too, and I'm always tired but never of you_

Peter stayed awake at nights either patrolling or thinking about tony, did he miss peter? Did he think about peter? Did he stay awake thinking of peter? Did he regret pushing peter away? They’d started out as friends and then things escalated and no peter was left with a broken heart. Peter didn’t think he would ever get tired of tony, even if all’s he saw recently was distant, detached looks.

_I got these feelings but you never mind that shit_ _, Oh oh, keep it on the low, You're still in love with me but your friends don't know_

Peter knew that tony still loved him, you couldn’t fall out of love that easily and tony had told peter he loved him. Tony would never show it though not even to peter again.

_You ever wonder what we could have been?_ _You said you wouldn't and you fucking did. Lie to me, lie with me, get your fucking fix_

Peter wonders if tony ever regrets pushing peter away. Peter knows now that he was just another notch in the billionaire playboy’s belt.

_Always missing people that I shouldn't be missing. Sometimes you gotta burn some bridges just to create some distance. I know that I control my thoughts and I should stop reminiscing_

Peter knew that he shouldn’t miss tony, but he did and that had gotten worse when tony wouldn’t even come down to the lab he’d let peter do his own thing alone. Peter also knew that he should stop thinking about tony and all the things that they could be. But he just couldn’t fucking stop, his brain lately could only focus on one thing. Tony.

_I hate you, I love you. I hate that I love you. I hate you, I love you_ _. I hate that I want you._

Peter hated himself. Because he fucking loved tony stark.

_You don't care you never did_ _. You don't give a damn about me_

Peter knew that tony didn’t care and never would. He also knew that tony wouldn’t miss him.

_I hate you, I love you. I hate that I love you. Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you. I hate you, I love you. I hate that I want you_

Peter had nothing to lose really, even if tony didn’t love him, he could still be Spiderman, he’d still have the distractions. Ned would still be friends with him. He would try and move on, to find someone new. He had to tell tony how he felt.

**Author's Note:**

> So.... what did y'all think?


End file.
